IG-88's Adventures Of Solo: A Star Wars Story
IG-88's Adventures of Solo: A Star Wars Story is the first installment of the IG-88 / Star Wars Anthology Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD as well as a prequel to both IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Rebels and IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT The galaxy is in a state of disorder, with criminal syndicates competing for valuable resources such as hyperfuel. On the shipbuilding world of Corellia, orphaned children are made to steal in order to survive, and a young Han Solo and his lover Qi'ra long to escape the clutches of a local criminal gang. They successfully bribe an Imperial officer who grants them passage on an outgoing transport, but Qi'ra is apprehended by Team Rocket and their pursuers before she can board. Han vows to return for her, and with no means of income, joins the Imperial / Horde Of Darkness Navy as a flight cadet, with the Imperial recruiting officer and Meowth dubbing him "Han Solo" in absence of a surname. Three years later, Han has been expelled from the Imperial / Horde Flight Academy for insubordination and getting into a brawl with The Nostalgia Critic, and is serving as an infantryman during a battle on the planet Mimban. He encounters a gang of criminals posing as Imperial soldiers led by Tobias Beckett and his crew that consist of his wife Val and four armed alien named Rio Daurant. He tries to blackmail them into allowing him to join, but Beckett reports this to Linkara and has him arrested and condemned to battle a "beast" held in captivity. The beast is revealed to be a Wookiee named Chewbacca. Owing to Han's ability to speak Shyriiwook, the two stage a fight for the benefit of their captors and escape after collapsing their cell. A sympathetic Beckett rescues them and destroys Linkara's ship, and after a brief fight with The Horde Of Darkness, enlists the two for a planned train heist to steal a shipment of the hyperfuel coaxium on the planet Vandor. The maurader Enfys Nest and her crew, led by The TGWTG Squad, show up and Rio and Val are killed. They get into a pickel when Han on the ship is pulling one side but Nest and her crew on the other side Han enrages Beckett when Han ditches their shipment. Elsewhere, The 88 Squad are vacationing on Vandor when they see the commotion. They then battle The TGWTG Squad to distract Beckett and Han's crew, but the villains escape. Beckett reveals he was ordered to steal the shipment for Dryden Vos, leader of the Crimson Dawn criminal syndicate, and he now fears Vos' wrath. Han and Chewbacca volunteer to help him steal another shipment. They travel to Vos' yacht where Han is confused to discover Qi'ra, who confesses that she is a member of Crimson Dawn. Han also meets The 88 Squad, whom they said rescued Qi'ra from Corellia but were forced to give her to Vos, unaware that Vos is secretly working for The Horde Of Darkness, which will later be revealed in the film. Han announces a plan to steal unprocessed coaxium from the mines on Kessel. Vos insists on Qi'ra and The 88 Squad accompanying them. To procure a ship for the heist, Qi'ra introduces the team and The 88 Squad to Lando Calrissian, an accomplished smuggler and pilot. Han challenges Lando to a game of sabacc, with the wager being Lando's ship, reputed to be the fastest in the galaxy. Lando uses sleight of hand to win but is convinced to join the mission in exchange for a share of the profits, which is for some reason in IG-80's WWE Money In The Bank Briefcase Replica. The heroes board his ship – the Millennium Falcon – and head for Kessel. After reaching the planet and infiltrating the mine, Lando's droid co-pilot L3-37 and IG-80 instigates a riot / party (all to the tune of Loverboy's Working For The Weekend). They use the confusion to steal a consignment of unprocessed, volatile coaxium, but L3 is severely damaged and Lando injured by the arriving TGWTG Squad during the escape. After The 88 Squad defeat The TGWTG Squad in a short fight, Han pilots the ship knowing that they must make the infamous "Kessel Run" in less than twenty parsecs if they are to reach Vos before the coaxium explodes. Han's prodigious piloting skills allow them to evade an Imperial / Horde Of Darkness blockade and a nightmare tunnel showcasing scary PSAs and PIFs, much to the dismay of 80 and 88. They rendezvous with Vos on the planet Savareen, although the Millenium Falcon receives severe damage during the journey. Vos surprises the team by announcing that the coaxium is fake – he reveals that his "inside men", revealed to be The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and Beckett, informed him of Han's and The 88 Squad's plan to sell the real shipment to the Cloud Riders, a rebellion group led by Enfys Nest. Han and IG-88 announce that they anticipated Beckett's deception – the coaxium they are holding is real. Beckett and Nerd take Chewbacca hostage and escape with the coaxium. A gunfight between Han, Qi'ra, The 88 Squad and Vos and Nostalgia Critic results in Qi'ra killing Vos, but Critic escapes. She urges Han and The 88 Squad to help the Cloud Riders and insists she'll join them shortly. After the heroes leave, Qi'ra seals the room. The heroes catch up with Beckett, AVGN, and Chewbacca and Han kills Beckett after a stand-off. But the rest of The TGWTG Squad, Team Rocket, and Wario & Waluigi arrive and a fight between the heroes and the villains begins. After a long fight, the villains manage to get the upperhand, but just when they charge at the heroes to prepare for the final attack, Star Butterfly shows up and aims her wand at them, causing them to retreat the planet in panic. Han, Chewbacca, and The 88 Squad deliver the coaxium to Nest, who reveals her plans to use the coaxium to aid the rebellion against the Empire. She offers The 88 Squad and Han the chance to join her but they decline, and Nest states that some day he may feel more sympathetic to the rebels' cause. The 88 Squad then bid farewell to Han and Chewbacca before flying off to another planet for another vacation. Alone aboard Vos' yacht, Qi'ra contacts Vos' superior who is revealed to be Darth Maul. She informs him of the mission's failure and assumes Vos’ position. Meanwhile, Bill, Undertaker, and Bowser are disappointed in The Horde Of Darkness' failure to defeat The 88 Squad once again, and suggest attacking Lothal next. Elsewhere Han and Chewbacca track down Lando and Han again challenges him to a sabacc game for possession of the Falcon. Han subtly relieves Lando of the cards hidden in his sleeve and wins the game. Han tells Chewbacca his plan to go to Tatooine, where Beckett told him a gangster, Jabba The Hutt, is putting together an organization. Additional Characters TBA Soundtrack #Working For The Weekend, Loverboy (Played during the droid riot / party caused by L3-37 and IG-80)